


High School Sweethearts

by authoramluciano



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Blackkklansman, Flip Zimmerman - Fandom, y/n - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoramluciano/pseuds/authoramluciano
Summary: You haven’t been home to Colorado in seven years, your high school lover... Flip Zimmerman has changed a lot since then. But so have you- you are engaged to be married but will seeing each other after seven years bring back old feelings?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Long Time No See...

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by the song "Repeat After Me (Interlude)" by The Weeknd.

When you arrive back home to Colorado, you are blown away at how much your hometown has not changed.

“I’m hungry.” I grab my coat, getting into your rental car, driving to the grocery store. When you get there, you see the same people working there. You haven’t been home since you were twenty but it’s like this town hasn’t changed a bit, not even the people in it. 

You are now twenty-seven and engaged to your college boyfriend. You have been engaged to him for over four years now, and he isn’t ready to make it official yet. He is a busy man... He doesn’t have time to get away.

You are on your way back to the hotel, when you see a bar. You haven’t been to the bar in a long time, not since college... You park your car in the parking lot, walking into the bar. It is completely filled with cops...

It is packed, but you make your way to the bar. You get a beer, thanking the bartender. He looks at me oddly, then walks away. Is it because I am a women drinking a beer?

I am drinking my beer, when I look over and see something I secretly wanted to see. But I was honestly hoping I wouldn’t...

Flip Zimmerman.

My breathing stops, seeing the man who I called the love of my life... sitting not even ten feet away. My mouth falls open slightly in shock and other emotions. His hair is longer, and he looks more built than ever. He is still wearing those plaid shirts and he is hanging out with two men and a woman.

His brown eyes find mine, and it’s like the whole bar freezes for a few seconds. Then slow motion...

“Y/N!” Flip’s voice makes the world go back to normal, and I push the money closer to the bartender and push myself through the crowd of people. “Y/N!”

I get outside the bar, fumbling to get my keys out of my pocket and into my car when I hear Flip’s voice behind me.

“Y/N- It is you.” I freeze, turning around. His tall frame walks towards me, making me stop breathing. “What are you doing in Colorado?” Flip asks, looking shocked and confused.

I can’t speak... I- I didn’t expect to see him. I- I secretly hoped I would, but I wasn’t going to admit that.

“Y/N.” Flip reaches out, trying to pull me into a hug but I step back. He is about to say something but I finally speak up.

“I- I am back home for a few weeks.” I barley say, unable to hear myself through my pounding heart in my ears.

“I heard about your Aunt. I’m sorry.” Flip puts his hands in his pant pockets.

“Yeah. I- I’m here to sort through her belongings and sell the house.” My breathing is uneven, being this close to Flip. We haven’t talked since we broke up al those years ago. One of the main reasons why I left home...

“I would love to catch up with you, sometime. If you aren’t busy.” Flip looks me up and down, sending chills through my body. How can he still affect me like this? I am engaged to be married...

“Yeah. I’d like that.” I nod my head, making him smile. Oh- fuck me. Don’t smile, Flip...

“Here. Write your number down.” Flip hands me a small notebook with a pen attached to it. He takes another step towards me, flipping through the pages to find a blank one. I write down my hotel room’s phone number and give him he notebook back.

“I- uh. I’m staying at the inn up the road. This is the number they gave me-“

“Okay.” Flip nods his head, “I should let you go. I have to get back to my coworkers.” He takes a step back, looking at the bar filled with cops. 

“You’re a cop?” I ask, shocked.

“Lead detective.” Flip corrects me, making me even more shocked. But also very proud.

“Wow. Phillip Zimmerman- Lead detective.” I smile, showing my shock. “Congratulations.” I pull my jacket closet to me, which makes Flip’s demeanor change.

“You should head back to your hotel. Don’t want you to catch a cold.” Flip smiles, making my heart hurt. Does he still care about me? Or is this the detective talking?

“You’re right.” I nod my head, opening my car door. “It was nice seeing you, Flip. Goodnight.” I smile, walking him back away slowly.

“Goodnight, Y/N.” Flip smiles, watching me as I close my car door and I drive off. I look in the rear-view mirror and he is still watching me... I feel a tear escape my eye as I drive back to the inn. I fall asleep, staring at the ring on my finger and thinking of a man who isn’t my fiancé.


	2. Diner Date...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Flip go to the diner where the truth is spilled on why you left seven years ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t expecting this to have two chapters, but now I think this will have up to five/ten. Who knows... Let me know what you guys think.

I wake up to the phone ringing in the hotel room. I sit up, thinking it’s Flip.

“Hello?” I answer, trying to sound awake.

“Hey, Peaches.” My fiancé calls me that since we first met, “How’s Colorado?”

“Hey, Mark! Oh, it’s beautiful! It hasn’t changed a bit since I moved away.” I smile, thinking about how I missed this place.

“Oh, that’s great, hon. When are you coming back. I have been eating this frozen stuff to long.” I shake my head, I made him food for the whole week I will be here. Then I left him instructions on easy things to cook...

“I already told you, Mark. I won’t be home until next Sunday.” I am starting to get a headache...

“Yeah- yeah. Jus- hey, I have to go. I have to get back to work. Bye!” Mark hangs up, making me huff. He is probably just stressed and misses me. I wave it off, putting the phone back and lay back down. I find myself staring at my engagement ring. 

In all honesty, I didn’t just come here because Aunt Mary died... I came here to see Flip. To make sure I didn’t feel anything for him. To have closure...

I shower, getting ready for the day. After I do my hair and makeup, the phone rings. I let out a breath, answering it.

“Hello!” I answer, patting my lipstick.

“Y/N.” Flips deep voice sends shivers through me, making me hold my breathe.

“Flip.” I finally breathe, sitting on the bed.

“Are you free for that ‘catch up’ we talked about last night?” Flip asks, making me look down at my engagement ring. I hesitate, but answer.

“Yeah, I’m free.” I continue staring at my ring.

“Great! I will pick you up outside the inn.” I can almost see Flip smiling, “See you soon, Y/N.”

“See you soon.” I smile, and hang up. “Fuck.” I breathe, looking at my outfit. “I can’t wear this-“ I go into the closet, looking at all of the outfits I brought and I groan. This is the best outfit for today’s weather. The other outfits are for colder weather...

I grab my purse, fixing my hair and makeup and walk outside my room. When I make it outside, I see Flip and his red truck. He is standing outside of hit, his foot kicked up on it. He is wearing a red and black plaid shirt, with blue jeans and boots. His hair looks a bit damp, folding beautifully over his face an he is smoking a cigarette. When he notices me, he stands up straight taking a long drag of his cigarette.

I walk up to him, and he looks me up and down.

“You look beautiful, Y/N.” Flip smiles, walking me to the other side of the car and opens the door for me. I get in and he closes the heavy metal door. Flip gets in the drivers side, hesitating to put his cigarette back into his mouth.

“You can smoke.” I nod my head and he puts it in between his full lips. Flip drives to the diner, making my heart race... “This is where-“

“Where our first date was.” Flip finishes what I was going to say. He get’s out opening the door for me and we walk into the diner. I am getting major deja-vu.

“Also where we broke up.” I whisper, making him look at me. The lady takes us to the same booth... The same one where we had out first date, our first kiss... where we broke up and had our last kiss...

“Can we have a different booth.” Flip asks, but the lady says there is no other booth. Which is true since it’s packed in here.

I give Flip a small smile, sitting down and sliding into the booth. This booth has some wonderful memories too- I remember when I was seventeen, Flip was eighteen and he just got a car. He picked me up and we came here for-

“Fries and a chocolate milk shake.” The older lady says, placing them in front of us.

“You remembered!” I smile, making Flip laugh.

“Every time we came here, this is all we would get.” Flip smiles, grabbing a a fry and eating it.

I stare at him, feeling happier than I have felt in a long while. I clear my throat- telling Flip about my fiancé.

“I’m engaged, Flip.” I randomly say, making his smile disappear for a second, then he gives me a fake smile. 

“Then why are you here, with me.” Flip sits back, his large foot brushing up against mine.

“Flip-“

“No-“ Flip runs his hand through his hair. “Answer me, Y/N. Why? Why did you agree to see me?”

“Because I need closure.” This makes him laugh, shaking his head.

“Closure? Bullshit-“

“Phillip!” I look around the diner, seeing people staring at us and getting quiet in there own conversations.

“Y/N. You never gave me the closure I needed. You just got on a plane and left. Never explained why-“ Flip shakes his head, looking angry. “Now you want to come here and get closure?”

“Flip, I left because I had too. I- I couldn’t stay here. There was nothing here for me.” Fuck- I didn’t mean that.

“What about me?” Flip is hurt, “Was I not enough for you?” I hate when he looks like that... It makes my heart ache.

“I loved you, Flip. I loved you more than anything.” I make sure he looks me in the eyes as I say this. “But- Colorado didn’t have the things that I needed at the time. It still doesn’t...”

“What do you mean, Bubbles?” Flip asks, calling me my nickname... I close my eyes, feeling water fill my vision. I haven’t been called that in years. Only Flip called me that- I shake my head, looking down at my lap. I have to tell him...

“Flip-“ My voice breaks, making me pull my hand my my mouth. “I- I had to leave.” I blink away the tears, pulling my hands together to squeeze my fingers. “When I left, I didn’t leave for college...”

“Bubbles, you can talk to me.” Flip moves the fries and melted milkshake to the side. Reaching his large hands out to me. I grab them, feeling his rough, calloused hands. His examines my hands, stopping at my ring. But before he can say anything I continue talking.

“I left because I was pregnant.” Flip’s mouth falls open, his eyes wide in shock. “My mother wanted me to have an abortion but- But I couldn’t...” Flip’s mouth closes, but he still looks shocked. His fingers start brushing against mine, comforting me. “I moved to California to live with my other Aunt. I lived with her until I gave birth to a beautiful, healthy boy. But- I was only twenty and I couldn’t even support myself. Let alone a little baby.”

“Did you give up our son?” Flip let’s go of my hands, looking at me like I am the worst person ever.

“Flip- You have to understand...”

“No-“

“Flip he is staying with my Aunt!” I shout over him, making everyone stare at us. “He’s with my Aunt.” I repeat, quieter this time. “I am still his Mom and I still have custody of him.”

“You gave birth to my son and you never told me... I have a seven year old, boy. Y/N- does he even know about me? I don’t even know his name- Fuck, Bubbles. Fuck!” Flip bangs his hand on the counter, making me jump. The older waitress comes over to us, telling us to leave. Flip pays her and we leave the diner. We stand outside his truck, continuing to talk.

“His name is Michael Phillip Zimmerman and yes, he knows about you.” I am standing a few feet away from him, my arms crossed over my chest. “I didn’t tell you because we had just went through our break up and you skipped town for three weeks. I needed you and I had no idea where you were. But-“

“Why didn’t you wait for me to come back, bubbles?” Flip runs his hand through his hair in frustration.

“Because I was growing his baby inside of me and I was living on the streets, Phillip!” I yell, making me look at me. “That’s when my Aunt Ann came in and took me back to California. I- I waited for you but the moment I left town I didn’t look back.”

“Then why are you here? Besides cleaning out your Aunt Mary’s house.”

“I told you. I need closure-“

“Bullshit, Y/N. That’s bullshit!” Flip yells, making my body shake.

“I came here because Michael wants to meet you!” I scream, “Because I- I don’t love my fiancé anymore. I-“ I breathe, tears falling down my face. “I am moving into my Aunt Mary’s house after I leave my fiancé and Michael would love to get to know you. Just- just meet him and- and if you don’t want to see us again then we will understand.” My voice shakes, refusing to look at him in the face.

I start backing away from him, needing to breathe. Flip tries to reach out to me, but I hold my hand up to him. 

“Just- let me walk. Please.” My voice breaks, and I quickly walk away from him. Once I round the corner, I walk slower. When I get inside my room at the Inn, I fall to the floor in front of the door and cry until I fall asleep on the hardwood floor.


	3. Apologizing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is upset at the fact that Flip and her had an argument. She doesn’t want to eat and she just wants to be left alone. Until Flip comes to her hotel room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I should write a few more chapters or not... Let me know what you all think.

I wake up to a knocking on the door, the lady says it’s time for breakfast but I roll over on the wood floor and go back to sleep. When I wake up again, I peek up at the clock and it’s past noon. There’s another knock at the door and it’s room service telling me that I missed breakfast and that it’s lunch time. The lady is trying to guilt me into eating but I am just not having it today. The hotel room phone has gone off in total, ten times, today. But I ignored it every time. They probably think I am dead in here-

After a while, my back feels locked up and I finally get off the floor. I look in the mirror and I look absolutely horrible. There is another knock on the door and I am done with them bothering me. If I don’t want to eat, I don’t want to eat...

“What?” I yell, opening the door. Immediately, my mouth zips shut staring at Flip in the doorway. I take a step back, taking in Flip’s appearance.

“Linda says you haven’t ate all day.” Flip says, putting his hand on the doorframe.

“I’m not hungry.” I whisper, looking down at the ground.

“You need to eat, Y/N.” Flip’s deep voice sending chills through my body. “Are you okay?” He asks, looking me up and down.

“Why are you here, Flip?” I finally ask, looking him in the eyes.

“I’m here for you. For my son, Y/N. Too many years have gone by.” Flip motions for me to let him in an I do. I take a step away from the door, letting him come into the room. Flip looks around, walking to the other side of the room and looks at me.

“After I get my Aunt’s house under control, Michael will be dropped off.” I go over to the bed, sitting on it. Flip doesn’t move, still staring at me. “Um- I still need to talk to Mark.”

“Your fiancé?” Flip asks, pulling his arms to his chest.

“Yeah- For now...” I look down at my hands, picking at the skin on my ring finger. Flip sits down on the chair next to the window, continuing to look at me. “I should go shower, last night I was very emotion and didn’t feel up to it.” I look at him, “Well, anything really.” I look away from him, standing up and heading over to the closet. When I am looking through the clothes, I feel Flip’s tall presence behind me. His large hand moves my hair away from my face, off my neck. Then I feel his finger touch my neck, my shoulder, then down my shoulder blade to my spine.

“Y/N.” Flip’s deep voice say’s close to my ear. Sending chills through my body, “I’m sorry for last night, I was angry and confused. You really sent me into shock.” I turn around, facing him and look into his beautiful brown eyes.

“I know.” I bite the inside of my cheek, “I’m so sorry, Flip. I’m so sorry I didn’t wait longer for you.” My voice breaks, tears falling freely down my face.

“Shh.” Flip pulls me into a tight hug, my face pressing against his chest. His 6’3 frame engulfing me. “It’s okay, we have all the time in the world now to make up for it.” Flip moves his hands to hold my face looking me in the eyes. He wipes the tears away from my face and he kisses me on my forehead.

“Do you mean that?” I ask, examining his beautiful long face. Thinking about how much Michael looks just like him. Those beautiful brown eyes, that long nose and full lips. I swear, Michael looks nothing like me. A pure carbon copy of Flip.

“I want nothing more than to be with you and our son.” This makes me smile, pulling his tail frame into me. I can’t wait for Michael to finally meet his dad and for me to finally be happy again...

Flip let’s me go, telling me to go shower as he orders dinner. He doesn’t like that I haven’t ate all day and neither does my body. My stomach is growling and it’s starting to hurt. I get into the hot shower, washing my hair and body. Getting out and wrap a towel in my hair. I put on my silk robe, forgetting to grab a pair of clothes.

When I exit the restroom, Flip is uncovering the food. He puts the plates on the table and looks at me. His eyes roam over my body and says...

“You are absolutely beautiful, Bubbles.” Flip licks his bottom lip, moving the chair out for me to sit down. I pull the robe tighter to me and sit down.

“Thank you.” I smile, and we dig in getting into a wonderful conversation. I tell him everything about Michael... How smart and shy he is, how Michael looks so much like him and that he wants to be a cop when he grows up. This makes Flip smile, even though his eyes growing sad.

“It’s late.” Flip randomly says, standing up from the table.

“Uh-“ I look at the clock and its ten at night. “Yeah, you’re right. I have a meeting a the courthouse tomorrow morning.” I add, shaking my head. He doesn’t need to know that...

“About your Aunt’s house?” Flip asks, grabbing his coat off the back of the chair.

“Yeah.” I nod my head, standing up. Flip gives me a small smile, walking around me. His boots making noise as he walks across the hardwood floor. “Are you sure- I mean, you don’t have to leave.” I nervously start playing with my fingers. Flip gives me a questionable look, making me feel stupid. “I- nevermind. That- that was stu-“ Flip grabs my face kissing me on my lips. My eyes are wide in shock, but then he deepens the kiss. I grab his face, my fingers running through his soft black hair.

I want this... I need this..

“Wait-“ Flip takes a a step back, looking into my eyes.

“Flip, I need this. I need you.” I need him to see me, to see how much I need him. I have always needed him... Only him.


	4. Loved...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake Flip up unexpectedly... and Flip shows you another side of him.  
> ( Strong content. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story will have up to ten chapters, not quite sure though. Let me know what you think and what you would like to read/see... Also, this chapter has STRONG CONTENT! So, you have been warned...
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudo’s and Comments. :)

I wake up with Flip’s arms and legs wrapped around me. I take in a deep breathe, smelling his scent around me. Flip smells like cigarettes and wood. Sometimes he smells like beer, but not like an overly drunken man that reeks of it. I try to move to roll over to face him, but this makes me quickly remember that we are both absolutely naked. His hard member is resting against my legs right below my butt and I have something dirty in mind.

I move my hand, so I can grab his member, starting to run my fingers up and down. This makes Flip roll over to lay on his back, giving me time to roll over and stare at him. I have an urge to continue stroking his member, but I also want to just stare at his face examining his freckles.

I move the blankets down slowly, exposing his hard member and move my head closer to it. I look at his face, he is still asleep snoring slightly- I grab his member, starting to stroke it slowly. Up and down, up and down. This makes his head roll to the other side and his hands twitch. This is when I make the decision to wrap my lips around the head. Slowly going up and down, making myself gag. I flinch slightly when I feel his large hand grab a fist full of my hair. Flip pulls my hair making me look at him.

“Y/N” Flip breathes, as I move my hands up and down his member faster, “Fuck.” This is when he let’s go of my hair and I move my mouth back around it. I feel his hands go on top of my head, pushing my head down. Faster and harder. Making my eyes water and making me gag. But I keep going, wanting to pleasure him. That’s all I want to do, make him happy. For him to know how sorry I am for leaving all those years ago. “I’m gonna cum.” Flip’s deep voice sends shivers through me, making me moan against the head of his member in my throat. He holds my head, making me stop as I feel his hot juices slide down my throat. A few seconds pass, and he moves his hands from the top of my head letting me have my mouth back. Flip’s large hands grab my neck and my face making me look into his beautiful lust filled eyes. He takes a long look at me, and starts wiping away my tears and spit all over my face.

I want to look away, but his firm hand doesn’t let me. Flip just looks at me, looking into my soul... He pulls me on top of him so I am resting on his stomach. I feel his still semi-hard member resting on my naked butt and he pulls my head down so I kiss him.

Last night, it went from us laying down next to each other, to him not wanting to be under the same bed covers... to him kissing me softly on the lips and then us making love to each other. Before that, I took off my engagement ring not wanting Flip to get upset. We made love for what felt like hours. We stared into each other’s eyes. Embracing each other. But during the whole time, I felt like he was holding back... It was like he was afraid I would run out or kick him out. Don’t get me wrong, I loved making love to him... Slow and sweet.

“Flip.” I say between heavy kisses. I move away from his kiss, my hands now in his hair. Flip puts his head on my naked chest, wrapping his long, muscular arms around my small frame. Making me feel safer than I have felt in years. “I don’t want you to hold back-“ I whisper, making him look into my eyes.

“What?” I feel his member twitch, getting harder behind my butt.

“I don’t want you to hold back.” I said, this time louder so he can hear me clearly.

“Ketzel- I don’t want to scare you.” Flip looks me in the eyes, worry in his face.”

“Flip, I know you wont hurt me.”

“Never.” Flip grabs my face, making it clear to me.

“I know.” I kiss him on his lips. “So please, don’t hold back when it comes to me.”

“Are you sure?” Flip intrigued but wary.

I kiss him, hoping he understands. A second passes and his grip around my face tightens. His large hand moves to my neck, almost wrapping around it. I always knew he had large hands, but for them to wrap around over a half of my neck is insane... Kinda scary- But I have never been afraid of him. Never...

Flip gives me a long, steady look. Making sure, that I am ready. That I am not afraid- My heart is pounding, which I know he can feel, with his hand firm on my artery. But I reassure him by kissing him harder. Something in him seemed to “snap” as I am pulled under him. My head hits the bed, making me bounce slightly. But before I can register what happened, I feel Flip’s lips torturing mine. The kiss was strong, almost painful. But then his lips move from mine, to my neck, down my chest to my breasts. His large hands move up and down my body, then his lips land on my slick folds.

I tried to close my legs, feeling overwhelmed by the pure sensation. But he almost growls at me, standing up and pulls my legs close to the edge of the bed. He flips me over so my stomach is on the blanket and pulls my legs up so I am on my hands and knees. He slaps my ass, making me yelp and he crawls behind me, wrapping his arms around my legs and places his head right in between my-

“Flip!” I yelp, as his mouth latches onto me. I moan, as his talented mouth and tongue start to eat me out. “Fuck-“ I move my hand to try and pry his arms off of me, but he grabs it, pushing it hard against the bed. He grabs my other hand swiftly and does the same thing. I can’t move my hands, my legs are starting to feel like jello and he won’t stop torturing me with his mouth. “Flip. Flip- I’m gonna, fuck!” I scream, placing my head in the sheets. Trying to muffle any sound. This makes him shove three long fingers into me, making my body jolt. He continues torturing me, now his mouth and fingers. Pumping into me hard and fast.

“Cum.” Flip says against me, the force in his voice makes me scream. A powerful orgasm courses through me, making my legs shake, my head curl into the sheets and my mouth fall open in pure ecstasy. As I am working through my orgasm, his fingers still pump into me, but a bit slower. I think he likes to feel the tightness and my juices on his fingers. Once I am near the end of my orgasm, he lets go of my other hand and I look at him. Flip takes his long fingers out of me, making me whimper from the emptiness and puts them in his mouth. He sucks on them, making me horny as fuck. “Mmm.” Flip says, “I can’t wait to fuck you like this. This time with my dick-“ Through shaking limps, I get back on my hands and knees, leaning my butt against his hard member.

That action earns me a hard slap on my ass, and causes him to rip my hands back so they are behind my back. He one hand is holding tightly on my wrists while the other hand slaps my again, in the same spot. I scream, and he keeps doing this... Slapping my ass, then stroking my folds. Over and over until I stop screaming from the slaps.

“Are you going to be a good girl for daddy?” Flip asks, through ragged breath. Oh- fuck...

“Yes.” I say, through shaky breath. He slaps my ass again, this time without touching my now soaking folds. “Yes, sir!” I yell, unsure why I said that. But this makes him moan with pleasure. I thought he was going to slap my ass again, but instead he grabs the head of his member and aims it up to the entrance of my-

“FLIP!” I scream, as he rams into me without giving me a second to adjust. Once he is inside of me, I feel him stretching me like no man after him could. He doesn’t give me a second to breathe, before he starts pumping into me. Hard and fast. Like an animal in heat- Flip’s hands on my wrists are tighter, and his other hand come to my head pushing me into the bed. I am moaning so loud, that Flip’s hand goes from my head to my mouth. His hand is pushing hard against my mouth and I moan into it. I am breathing heavy in his hand and though my nose.

Never have I experienced sex like this before. It’s so hard and- primal. My moans have stopped, and now I can barely make a sound. Flip is pounding hard and deep inside of me, hitting that sweet spot, over and over again. His hand goes from my mouth to my neck- grabbing it and forcing my head to his chest. I am bent in an awkward position and for a few seconds it hurt, but within those seconds the pain is gone and Flip is moaning in my ear. Breathing heavy and cursing under his breathe.

“Cum. With. Me.” Flip’s deep voice, says in between thrusts and in seconds. I start to see stars fill in my vision, probably from the lack of oxygen in these seconds as Flip and I cum hard and loud. Flip let’s go of my neck as my body falls forward and he presses his large body onto my back. We stay like this for who knows how long, until he rolls off of my back and I fall flat onto my stomach. My body feels like pure jelly and I don’t think I can move anything.

“Baby-“ I hear Flip’s soft voice say, moving closer to me. But I don’t move or say anything. “Baby-“ He repeats, this time, I feel him sit up and pull me into a sitting position. He moves my hair away from my face and looks at me. My body is failing me, as I keep falling over. This makes him pull me into his large arms and engulfs me. I didn’t even know I was crying, until his finger’s started to wipe away the tears. “I’m sorry-“ Flip try’s to say, but I look at him with confusion. “I hurt you didn’t I?” His voice is filled with sorrow and hurt.

“No-“ I shake my head, weakly grabbing his beautiful face. “Not at all.” I grab his hand from my face and kiss it.

“Then why were you crying?” Flip asks, still unsure. He tucks the strand behind my ear, now holding onto my face.

“Because I love you.” I say, smiling now. “I have always loved you.” My voice breaks as his lips touch mine. This time, it wasn’t a painful or primal kiss... It was such a soft kiss I barely felt it. I wanted more, but honestly, I don’t think I can handle anymore...

“I love you too, Ketzel.” Flip smiles against my lips, making me remember-

“What does Ketzel mean?” I ask, making him chuckle. My heart is so full just seeing him smile and laugh...

“It means, Kitten.” Flip kisses my lips again, the looks me in my eyes waiting for my answer.

“Cute.” I smile, wrapping my hands around his neck weakly.

“You need to lay down and let me take care of you.” Flip stands up with me in his arms and places me on my side of the bed.

“Didn’t you just do that?” I smile, but suddenly think we are going to have sex again. 

“No, Ketzel.” Flip shakes his head, waking away completely naked and goes into the bathroom. He shuts the door, and a minute or so later walks out- his member no longer hard- but definitely still long and he has a wet wash cloth in his hands. Flip pulls my legs away slightly, wiping in between my legs and down my thighs. The warm cloth is soothing and I feel like my heart is going to explode at how he is caring for me right now...

Flip leaves and come back with a small jar. Did he go through my stuff? I ask myself, but this time he places the jar on the side table and makes me get on my side. I hear him open the jar and he rubs the contents on my butt. I cooling sensation- then numbness happens. When he is sure it’s all rubbed in he taps above my hip so I can lay on my back again. I turn over seeing him holding a glass of water. I sit up slowly, and take the water. He grabs his jeans, putting them on without boxer’s and picks up the phone.  
“I’d like to order a late breakfast for two.” Flip grabs a cigarette, putting it in his lips and lights it. He takes a long drag, blowing it up in the air. He exhales, telling them what we want to eat. “Thank you.” Flip says, hanging up the phone. Taking another drag of his cigarette.  
Flip looks at me, grabbing the blanket and covering me. I go to take his cigarette but he grabs my wrist stopping me, “Trust me, Ketzel. You don’t want to start this habit.” Flip takes the cigarette, holding it away from me and kisses me. I taste tobacco on his lips and before I can kiss him more their is knock on the door.

Flip brings in the cart, putting it next to the table. I go to sit up to grab my robe, but Flip points a finger at me. I stop, and he grabs me his flannel shirt. I put it on and stand up. I have nothing on underneath it. Making Flip give me a sexy look- If he keeps looking at me like that we are gonna have sex again...

I walk over to the table and Flip pulls out the chair for me. I thank him and sit down. He gives me my plate and sits down across from me. We sit down and eat breakfast, talking about random things. He tells me how he got into being a cop, his religion, and he tells me a bit about the case he just got off of a few weeks ago. Flip tells me about his coworkers and hw he wants me to meet them. Then he tells me about which school he thinks Michael should go to- and how he would like to show him the police station when he gets here.

We spend the day together, since tomorrow he has to work. But when we are talking, he mentions how I should stay at his place until I can move into my Aunt’s home.

“What?” I say, confused.

“You should move into my place until your get your Aunt’s house. I think it would be better than staying here. Plus, this neighbourhood isn’t the safest.” I look at him, unsure what I should do. “Just last week there was a shooting not even 10 miles from here.” I stand up, walking away from the bed, now feeling scared. “Hey. Hey. It’s okay.” Flip walks up to me, talking two large steps, grabbing my face. “I won’t let anything happen to you. Ever.” Flip gives me a soft smile, “Just think about it, okay. I would really like to have you there. Maybe-“

“Okay.” I nod, making him stop mid sentence. Then he gives me a big smile and a kiss.

“Let’s pack your bags.” Flip says, “I don’t want to be away from you any longer. I want to be able to fuck you whenever I want.” Flip says, making me blush.

“Flip!” I hit him on his chest, hiding my face. He laughs, making my heart flutter. Then he moves my arm, kisses the side of my head. Then he bends down to kiss my ear... slower and then nibbles on my earlobe. “Flip-“ I put my hand on his chest, scratching at his skin.

“I don’t live near anyone, so we can fuck as loud as we want.” Flip kisses my neck, “I want o fuck you against the wall, on top of the kitchen counter, in the shower-“

“Fuck...Me...” I bite my lip as he bites on my neck, right on my artery.

“Then let’s hurry and pack your bags.” Flip let’s go of me, making my body stumble. I am able to hold myself up, giving him a look.

“Rude.” I whisper, frowning. Flip an I pack my bags. Making sure I don’t forget anything... Flip carry’s my bags to the car and I open the side table grabbing the things in there. When everything is out of the side table, I see my engagement ring... My heart and mind are battling each other. But I stare at it a bit longer, putting it in on top of the side table. I walk away from it, leaving a note underneath it. I look around the room, making sure I haven’t left anything else behind. I turn off all the lights, and close the door. I check out and Flip grabs the rest of my bags. He walk me to his car and opens the door for me. I give him a big smile, which makes him give me a long deep kiss. I get in his truck and Flip get’s in the driver’s seat. I watch as we leave the inn, leaving my old life behind which is what it felt like.

But once we leave the lot, I find myself staring at Flip. He looks beautiful. In his dark blue jeans, his red and black flannel and smoking a cigarette. I am so in love with him and I can’t wait to start my life with him.


	5. Unsure...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn what Flip’s dominate side is really like and you’re unsure on how to feel about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t sure where I was going with this chapter, but her ya go. I hope the next chapter will be better. Sorry f you’re disappointed.

When we pull up to Flip’s house, it really is in the middle of no where. His nearest neighbor is over ten miles away. He parks in the, what looks to be, a makeshift driveway. Flip turns off his truck and opens up the door for me. When I get out, he grabs two of my bags and I grab the other two. He walks in front of me and I follow him. We go up the stairs to the front door and he unlocks it.

“It’s nothin’ special, but it’s home.” Flip chuckles, his large boots clanking on the wooden floors. I walks into Flip’s house and it’s honestly what I expected. It’s pretty plain, with simple furniture and only a few photos hung on the basic wallpaper.

“It could just use a woman’s touch, Flip.” I smile, and he takes my bags into a hallway. I follow him into the hallway and into a bedroom. The bedroom is as plain as the rest of the house and it just has a bed, with plain sheets on it. With two night stands with lamps on them. There is a large closet filled with plaid shirts.

“Sorry for the mess. I don’t really invite people over-“ Flip picks up a few dirty clothes off the ground and put them in a basket. But besides that, there really isn’t a mess. Mark never cleaned up after himself, never... It was me and Michael who cleaned up for him.

“Flip- this is the cleanest house I’ve ever seen for a man.” I say honestly, and Flip grabs the bags that I didn’t notice I was still holding. My comment makes him smile and he puts my bags all near the closet.

“Well,” Flip hunches down, walks over to me and grabs my face. “I’m gonna shower and cook some lunch.” He kisses me on the lips, over and over. Making me laugh. “You can get settled in.” He kisses me again, this time on my lips, cheeks, and nose. 

“Go.” I laugh, pushing him away from me. Flip laughs, leaving me in his room. I look around the room, sitting on the bed and take it all in. I pick up the phone on the side table and decide to call Mark...

“Hello?” Mark picks up, he sounds busy as always.

“Mark, it’s Y/N.”

“Peaches! You didn’t call me yesterday. Did something happen?” Mark asks, making my heart hurt.

“Yeah. Something did happen-“

“Are you okay? I will hop on a plane-“

“I’m leaving you, Mark.” I blurt out, making him go silent. “Mark. I- I’m sorry for doing this over the phone but I can’t look at you and say this. I- I know that makes me a coward but I can’t... I- I don’t love you anymore.”

“Y/N. What are you talking about?” Mark asks, clearly upset.

“Mark. You have every right to be upset. I- I’m sorry.” I am starting to cry now, “I’m sorry.” I say again, hanging up the phone. I cover my mouth, trying not to make any noise but I look up and Flip is in the doorway.

Within seconds, his large arms are around me holding me to his body. I let out a sob, crying into him. I look at him, through tear filled eyes. Flip is on his knees in front of me, wearing only a towel. His hair is semi-dry, letting it naturally dry. He look incredibly sexy right now...

“It’s okay.” Flip puts his hands on my face, wiping away my tears. “It’s okay.” He repeats, his voice is low and assertive. I nod my head, letting my head rest in his large hands. Flip leans in and kisses me on my forehead.

“I love you, Phillip.” I whisper, trying not to let more tears fall down my face. But I needed him to know this, for him to know how serious I am.

“I know.” Flip looks at me, giving me a small smile. “I love you too, Y/N.” He kisses me gently on my lips, and stands up. “Are you okay?” He asks, making me nod my head. He gives me another look, before going into the dresser and grabs a pair of boxers. He lets the towel fall, making me bite my bottom lip. Before he can slip on the boxers, I stand up and walk in behind him. I put my hand on his back, making Flip jump at my sudden movement, but he calms down at my touch.

I examine his back, the toned muscles, letting my hand move down his back. I look at his butt, biting my lip harder at the sight. Even his butt is cute and toned. Flip looks over his shoulder, watching me at I examine his naked body.

“Ketzel-“ Flip has a warning tone as I walk in front of him. He doesn’t take his eyes off of me as my hand goes from his chest, down his stomach and to his member. “Do you like what you see?” Flip’s low voice, makes me look at him in his eyes. They are dark and filled with lust. I step closer to him, letting my hand move away from his member to his large arms.

“I’m hungry.” I whisper, and his face goes from sensual, to determined. I let him take a step back, as he puts on a pair of boxers. He grabs my hand an I follow him through the house. I am still a bit hurt over leaving Mark. But following a half naked, Flip around the house makes me feel a lot better.

Flip takes me into the kitchen, turning around and picks me up. I scream at being picked up, but he sits me down on the counter.

“Flip! You scared me!” I put my hand on my chest, looking at him in disbelief. Flip laughs, stepping in between my legs.

“I- I’m sorry.” Flip laughs, making me hit him in the chest playfully. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” His face get’s serious, then he breaks out in laughter. I cross my hands over my chest, pouting. “Ketzel-“ Flip bends down looking me directly in my eyes. But I look away, frowning harder. “Baby.” Fuck, I’m breaking. “Oh- Oh. I see a smile. Oh! There it is!” I smile, laughing as he kisses me on my cheek.

I watch Flip as he cooks lunch. Mark never, an I mean, never cooked. But I find myself catching myself, wanting to not think about Mark. Especially when Flip is right in front of me. Watching Flip cook, wearing only a pair of boxers is making food is incredibly sexy. I tried to get off the counter, but Flip kept putting his finger up and telling me to stay. I find myself wanting to test his limits.

I pretend I am being good, until he turns back around to the oven. Then I slide off the counter and try sneaking away. But he turns around, giving me a finger and a warning look. I look down at my feet, walking back to the counter and he lifts me up.

“Now, Ketzel.” Flip bends down, making me look into his eyes. “You better be a good girl.” Flip pinches my chin, softly and turns back around. I do as he says, staying put and watch him.

When he finishes cooking, he grabs two plates and silverware. He hands me the plate and stands across from me. We eat lunch like this. Me sitting on the counter and Flip standing in front of me. I don’t know why we are eating like this, and not at the table. We finish, and before I can move to put my dish in the sink. He grabs it, and places his in the sink too.

Flip looks at me, just watching me. He stalks towards me, but before he can get close to me I get off the counter. Knowing exactly what I am doing. Flip stops, then his left eye twitches. Flip takes a big step towards me, and the Dominant side of Flip comes out.

“Such a bad girl.” Flip’s deep voice, makes my mouth fall open slightly then smile wickedly. Flip grabs me forcefully, picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder. I scream, absolutely terrified of being picked up. Especially since Flip is six-foot-three and I am only five-foot-five...

We get to the bedroom, and he tosses me on the bed. My body jumps up and down on the bed and Flip climbs on top of me. But before I can register anything, Flip is taking off my shoes and socks tossing them across the room. Flip gives me a look, to see if I’m still okay. He needs validation that I am okay with this. I nod my head, and he unbuttons my jeans. I thought he was going to be slow, but he is determined. He gets my jeans off, tossing them behind him and practically rips my panties off.

Flip turns me over, making me get on my hands and knees like I was at the hotel this morning. Making my body shiver at the memory.

“Ketzel- do you know why I am doing this?” Flip asks, making me smile. Flip slaps my butt, making me yelp. “Y/N-“ He says in a warning tone.

“Because I was a bad girl.” I bite my lip, looking at him. This earns me another slap on my butt, making me yelp again.

“I think you need a lesson on what happens to bad girls.” Flip’s voice right now is making me so wet in between my legs. “You will get ten slaps on your butt, and you will count out loud. Do you understand?” I nod my head, making him slap my ass.

“Yes, sir!” I yell, making the heat grow in between my legs.

Slap after slap. I count every one of them. Making Flip breath heavy. When he finishes, I am breathless and also extremely turned on. But instead of having sex, Flip leaves the room. Making me feel confused and upset...

But Flip returns to smooth my butt with cream and hands me a glass of water. I look at him with confusion but he grabs my chin and kisses me.

“We aren’t going to have sex?” I finally ask, making him chuckle.

“That’s your lesson, Ketzel.” Flip answers, “Bad girls don’t get sexual pleasure.” He gives me a wicked smile, leaving me alone in the room. I groan in frustration, wondering if I could just pleasure myself. Flip opens the door quickly, making me jump. “Also, you are not allowed to pleasure yourself. If you do- your punishment will be worse.” I thought he was joking, but his look right now is dead serious... I nod my head, understanding his warning.

What did I get myself into?


	6. Hold Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Flip make up, having an intense, dominant sex... Enjoy.

It’s been a few days since our, Y/N get’s not sexual gratification,” incident. It’s been tense since then, we have had sex here and there, but it feels like we aren’t really “there.”

I am cooking dinner, when I hear the door open. Flip get’s home later in the day, so most of my day is alone. I look over, seeing Flip wearing his flannel shirt with a tan, leather holster around his shoulders. I look away before he see’s me looking at him, getting back to cooking.

“How was your day, Ketzel?” I hear his low deep voice, behind me, wrapping his large arms around my waist. He smells of cigarettes and sweat, and he sounds like he had a tough day at work.

“Busy.” I whisper, sinking into his broad body. Chills flow through me, loving this feeling.

“Did you get your Aunt’s house?” Flip asks, kissing the side of my head. I nod my head, pointing at the paperwork on the counter. Flip kisses me again, and let’s me go. He let’s go of me and walks over to the paper. He holds it, looking at it intently.

I drain the noodles, putting them into a bowl. I mix the sauce into it and put it on the table. I love Italian food, always have. Flip brings the paperwork to the dinner table and continues reading it.

“Can you not read that at the dinner table?” I ask, making Flip look at me. He stands up and reaches over, putting the papers back on the counter. I thank him silently, going into the refrigerator and grab him a Coor’s beer. I grab a glass of red wine...

“How was your day?” I ask, and Flip takes a sip of his beer. I take a bite of dinner.

“It was stressful, Ketzel. Jimmy, Ron an I have a new assignment.” My ears perk up, making me focus on him. “But I don’t want to make you nervous.” Flip takes a large bite of dinner, moaning at how good it tastes. “This is delicious, thank you.” Flip adds, making me smile.

I look down at my plate, finishing my food. I am on my third glass of wine, and Flip is on his third beer. God, he looks good in that plaid shirt and that fucking holster. Flip stands up and I see he has a pair of handcuff’s attached to the back of his jeans on his belt. Fuck...

I watch Flip put his plate in the sink, and toss the glass beer bottles. Flip turns around, looking at me. I remember that I am only wearing his plaid shirt, with nothing underneath. I turn to face him, not looking away from his eyes. He swallows as he watches me spread my legs apart and pull the plaid shirt up my legs. I expose myself to him, putting my hand right above my wet folds. Flip bites his bottom lip, cursing under his breath.

“Ketzel-“ Flip’s warning tone, makes me get a confidence I didn’t think I had. I inch my fingers closer to my folds, making his body twitch. “You better stop.” His voice is low, “You know what will happen.”

“What? Are you going to punish me?” I pull the end of the fabric down, standing up from my chair. My voice is loud, making Flip look at me in shock. I never raise my voice, ever...

“Ketzel-“

“No, Phillip!” I yell his full name, making him come up to me and grab my upper arms. He shakes me slightly, making me lift my arm to slap him. But he catches it before it touches his face. I am breathing heavy, just angry and upset. Honestly, I don’t know why I am feeling like this. Is it because he didn’t get me any sexual gratification? Or is it because I am not dealing with leaving Mark? I didn’t know I was crying until I see the look on Flip’s face change.

I push him off of me, exiting the house. It is starting to snow in Colorado, it is cold and bitter... But I need fresh air, I need to get away from Flip. We haven’t talked... we haven’t REALLY talked.

I hear the door open, and a thick blanket is wrapped around me. I grab the blanket, grateful for the sudden warmth. But I take a few steps forward, away from Flip.

“Ketzel-“ Flip let’s out a deep sigh. “Y/N, what did I do?” He asks, making me close my eyes. When I don’t say anything, he takes a few steps closer to me. Due to his height, it was only two large steps. He stands in front of me, running his hand through his hair. “Y/N, what did I do?” His voice is low, and he looks visibly upset. “Do you want to leave me, Ketzel? Do you not want me anymore?”

“Absolutely not.” I shake my head quickly, not wanting him to think that.  
“Then what did I do?” Flip puts his hand on mine.

“I am upset.” I whisper, “I- I don’t think I am dealing with this whole submissive thing correctly.”

“Did I hurt you?” Flip get’s even closer to me, making me shake my head.

“No. No.” I answer, rather quickly. “I- I just can’t handle the punishment.”

“That’s the whole point, Y/N.” Flip smiles, trying to kiss me but I back away. “Y/N.” He looks at me, shocked. But I can’t feel my hands or feet now and I needs to get inside. When I get inside, I am shivering and I want to take a hot shower. 

I hear Flip opening and closing the door, he locks the door and takes off his boots. I toss the blanket on the brown, simple sofa. I walk into the bathroom, and turn on the shower. I strip out of his shirt, and walk into the shower. I take a few steps getting under the hot water and close my eyes. I take in a few deep breathes, letting the hot water go down my naked body.

A few minutes pass, and I feel large arms wrap around my body. I jump slightly, turning around and look at a naked Flip. His large arms are still around me, engulfing my body into his. He makes me feel so small and safe... It scares me. How can someone make me feel this safe? I back away, letting him get under the water head. His hands go up, through his hair showing off those beautiful ears. Michael has those same big ears, making me me smile. Flip looks at me, smiling through his confusion.

“Michael has your ears.” I say, making him close his eyes.

“Poor kid.” Flip smiles, making me give him a bigger smile.

“I love your ears and Michael will be happy to see where he get’s them from.” I say, as he grabs my shampoo and hands it to me. I wash my hair and he washes his.

“When is he coming here? I can’t wait to meet him and show him the station.” Flip smiles, running his hands through his hair. I am memorised by everything he does... 

“He is actually arriving in two days and I will be cooking his favourite foods.” I say, letting his get under the running water. I wash my body, and Flip washes his. I watch him as his hands go over his chest, to his toned stomach...

“What are you thinking?” Flip asks, looking at me. He takes a small step towards me, water falling down his body. I bite my bottom lip and reach out to put my hand on his chest. I fill in the gap between us, looking into his eyes as my hands go to his long member.

“How I want you handcuff me to the bed and fuck me all night.” I bite my lip, feeling his chest rise and fall. I see his eyes change from the beautiful fawn eyes, to pitch black. Within seconds, Flips large hands are on my throat pushing me against the shower wall.

I gasp, at the shock and pure adrenaline flowing through me. Flip kisses me hard, moving his thumb to my chin opening my mouth giving his access to my mouth. He invades my mouth, letting me taste beer and nicotine... His large hands move from my neck down my body. Squeezing my breasts, needing my nipple in between his long fingers. I moan in his mouth, making him move his mouth to my neck, biting and sucking.

His large hands squeeze my thighs, making me wrap my arms around his neck and made me wrap my thighs around his waist. I interlock my feet, keeping me still as his hand cups my butt, making me push my chest closer to his mouth. He bites my nipple, making me yelp. I don’t know how he did it, but he was able to turn off the shower and wrap a towel around my upper body. I didn’t really focus on anything but his mouth on my body. Burning me...

I am kissing his neck, nibbling on his earlobe, making his member hard under me. I am weightless for a few seconds, before I hit the bed. My body bounces up and down, before Flip’s large body towers over mine. I look at his body, memorised by him. I am always memorised by him. How can you not be captivated by this man?

I stop at his hands, seeing silver cuffs. My heart is beating fast, and not just in my chest. I am soaked from the shower, and from the pure sight of him.

“Do you want me?” Flip asks, making me nod my head. He gives me a look, like he is telling me to try again.

“Yes, please, Flip.” I beg, “Please fuck me.” This seemed to make him snap, climbing on top of me, pulling my body up towards the headboard.

“Now, you will be a good girl.” Flips deep voice, makes me moan as he handcuffs my hands to the headboard. He tightens them, the clicking noises making me even wetter in between my thighs. But he checks to make sure they aren’t too tight. Like he heard me before I even could ask, he shows me the keys, and place them on the bedside table. 

Flip looks at me, completely at his will. His eyes are dark, roaming all over your body. I look up at the handcuffs, starting to breathe heavier. Anxiety threatening to overcome your sexual mind... But Flip is back over your body, kissing you. His soft, wet lips on yours. Making your anxiety wash away.

Flip’s large hand goes from your throat, to your breasts, all the way down to your hip and in between your thighs. My body jumps, as his hands start rubbing your swollen clit. You cry from the pleasure, making him stare into your eyes. He watches you, not kissing you or anything. Just watches how you react to him. His fingers rubbing on your clit, then-

“Flip!” You yell, as he slides his fingers inside of you. Your head falls back, making his give you an evil grin. Two fingers, turn into three and the slow steady pace turns into a fast, overwhelming pace.

You pull at the handcuffs, definitely bruising them. But you don’t care- but before you are able to orgasm he pulls his fingers out making you groan in frustration.

“Be a good girl-“ Flip points a long finger at me, a finger covered in my juices. He sucks the finger, moaning at the taste. “Taste yourself.” Flip taps your cheek, making you open your mouth. He shoves all three fingers in your mouth, and you suck on them. This makes him grab his member, stroking it at the same pace.

“There’s my good girl.” Flip’s voice alone, could make me orgasm. But I know better than that... Honestly, I do. I want him to make me orgasm... I can’t go without another orgasm. I can’t.

Flip pulls his fingers out of my mouth, moving him member in between my thighs. He rubs the head against my entrance making me writhe under him...

“Please.” You beg, making him bend over slightly and put his hand over your mouth.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard-“ Flip’s voice is low, letting go of my mouth. Flip’s hair and body is wet from the shower, but he is definitely sweating. We are going to need another shower...

Flip bends down more, kissing me passionately. His arms are on either side of my face. But he moves his hand under your head, tugging at the back of your hair. He stops kissing you, looking into your eyes. Telling you to keep your eyes open.

You tremble as he inches inside of you. You are pulling at the handcuffs, making fists. He watches you as he fills you up, making you moan at the feeling. Flip finally drops his head, moaning at eh sensation and starts breathing into your neck. Due to the obvious height difference, he needed to bend over you. This act alone, always made you feel smaller than him but you always felt protected.

Flip pulls out of you, then thrusts hard and deep inside of you making me cry from the pleasure. Your eyes roll back, as he starts hitting that special spot inside of you... over and over again. Flip slides his arm underneath you, hugging your body into his. His other hand goes to your neck, grabbing your chin to make you look into his eyes.

Flip always wants to make eye contact, especially during sex. He likes the intimacy- You watch each other, as he thrusts into you. All you hear are each others moans and heavy breathing. You can barely feel your arms, but you don’t care. All you want is to feel him inside of you forever. You feel him exit, then slam so hard and fast inside of you, making you cry out from the pleasure and pain.

“Flip, I- I’m-“ You breathe, not able to speak clearly. Flip’s face goes from pleasure to concentration, knowing you’re close. He probably feels it too...

“Are you gonna cum for me?” Flip’s voice trembled, he is close too... “Are you gonna be a good girl and cum for me?”

“Yes!” You whimpered, as he thrusted harder into you. Your orgasm slamming through you. His hand on your throat squeezes, but he quickly let’s go. Not wanting to hurt you as his orgasm courses through him.

“Fuck-“ Flip brings his head to your neck, breathing heavy and cursing into your skin. You both are shaking, but he starts to move inside of you. Making you scream from the sensation. You can feel yourself bleeding from your wrists, blood probably pouring onto the bed.

You don’t know how, but you find yourself orgasming again, this time, harder than the first. You arch your back, as he helps you through your orgasm. You are fighting against the handcuffs, as his hand goes to your throat holding you in place. He slows his pace and comes to a complete stop, pulling out of you. You whimper from the lose of him inside of you. But once you are down from your orgasm, you look into his eyes.

His eyes are back to the beautiful brown you are in love with, and he says something. But you don’t hear him...

“Are you okay?” Flip asks, this time bringing his face close to yours. You nod your head, feeling like you’re high on life... “Oh- fuck. You’re bleeding, Ketzel.” Flip hurriedly grabs the keys off the side table and unlocks you. He grabs the nearest thing, which is a white undershirt and wraps your wrists.

“Flip-“ You say, just wanting to cuddle him after sex. “I’m okay.” You try to take your wrists away from him, but he holds a firm grip on them. “Baby.” You say, making his brown, worried eyes stare into yours. “I’m okay.” You give him a small smile, but he pulls the shirt back and looks at your wrists.

Somehow you managed to sit up, still a little high off the orgasms you just had. You are weak from how intense they were, and probably from the blood loss- But then you do the quick math in your head and think you could have not lost that much blood.

“Hold me.” I say, able to move my wrist from his grip and hold his face. “Please, Flip.” You whisper and he nods his head. But not until he wraps the shirt back over your wrists.

“You need to go to the hos-“

“Flip-“ You warn, making him go silent. He holds you tight against him, making you nuzzle into his naked chest. Again, his large body holds onto your small frame making you feel safe. Safer than you have ever felt. You fall asleep to the sound of his fast beating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Four more chapters to go, possibly more.


End file.
